The Lost Not-So-Little Boy
by Mistake Of Life
Summary: Legends are fairytales told at a campfire. The one being told now seemed to plague my interest. I grew more curious as this one told of a young boy, the age of eight, that was taken from his mother by a dangerous creature with wings. But, it's just a legend. Or so everyone thought... {ON HOLD}
1. Prologue

Legend says that a young boy, the age of eight, was taken from his mother by a dangerous creature with wings. Said boy was wandering the woods outside his village one day, when he heard growling. Scared as he was, curiosity overpowered his fear and he followed the sound. He was going to continue searching, but he heard his mom calling out for him. "Sean?! Sean, where are you?!" The young boy didn't like his name and constantly had to remind his mom that he wanted to be called Jack. "Coming, ma!" He looked to where he heard the growling, then ran back to the village. Little did he know, that a pair of bright red eyes were narrowed in his direction, watching as the innocent little boy didn't know of his fate to come.

The creature with the bright red eyes and wings shot into the air. The young boy, known now as Sean, was walking home with his mom, when he heard the sound of wings beating the air. He looked up and screamed as he saw the creature, _demon_ , in the air, diving down to him. The people of his village, including his mom, cried out in fear as they saw the crying little boy get carried off with the creature. "MA!!" Sean cried, reaching out for his mom as he was taken away from the one place he knew of. Nobody ever saw Sean since that day. But, it's just a legend. An old tale that parents tell their kids to keep them away from the woods. Or so I thought...


	2. Chapter 1

Mark's POV **(twenty-eight years old)**

I was hanging out with Felix, Marzia, Cry, Dan, and Phil. We were all on a camping trip in the woods. I was setting up the tents and everyone else was getting wood for a fire. I told them to all regroup and come back together. Hopefully they will. I finished setting up the tents just as I overheard Felix talking.

"...yeah, and then apparently the kid was snatched and taken from his mom by the winged, red eyed _thing_!" Wait what?! My eyes widened and I walked over to Felix as he threw the wood in a pile with the others. "What are you talking about, Felix?" I asked. Everyone stared at me in shock.

"Dude, you've never heard of the legend?!" Felix asked. I hesitantly shook my head. "Am I supposed to...?" Everyone groaned and facepalmed while Marzia just giggled. I stood confused as to what the hell was going on. "What's the legend?" I asked.

"It's not really a legend. More of a myth or a fairytale that parents tell their kids to make sure they stay away from the woods and stay by their sides. But we think that the event actually happened. So to speak, that's why we agreed to the camping trip. So we could find out or not." Marzia explained.

I blinked several times then said, "Ok. So there's a myth that's been going around for twenty years?, that keeps children away from the woods and by their parents, and I'm only just hearing about this now?" Everyone nodded. I sighed, feeling dumb. "Whatever. Let's just set up the fire."

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Hiding in the bushes was a green-haired man with one black eye with a green pupil and one normal baby blue eye, wearing a black hoodie, green shirt, and ripped jeans. He was looking at the group and narrowed his eyes as he heard about the "myth". He growled and glitched as he stared at them. "You guys wanna find out if the "myth" is real..."

 **"...just fookin' wait till midnight..."**


	3. Chapter 2

**Previously:**

 _He was looking at the group and narrowed his eyes as he heard about the "myth". He growled and glitched as he stared at them. "You guys wanna find out if the "myth" is real..."_

 _ **"...just fookin' wait till midnight..."**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Third Person's POV

It had gotten darker outside after Felix had told Mark about the myth. Marzia had heated up cans of soup in a pan over the fire, laughing as she listened to their playful banter. Their dinner was filled with chatter from all except one.

Mark had told Marzia that he was going to take a walk into the woods. Marzia allowed it, telling him to be careful and get home safely afterwards. He was deep in his thoughts, but the snap of a branch caught his attention. His eyes drifting this way and that, looking for the source of the noise. He continued his venture, more alert than before.

In the corner of his eye, he could have sworn he saw a flash of bright green. Spinning around and seeing nothing, he decided to head back to camp, noting that he'd gone a little farther into the woods than he'd planned. Just as he started walking, he heard footsteps following him.

He slowly turned around, jumping at the sight of the person behind him, not wanting to call him a monster. He saw a black and green eye, black claws for hands, green shaggy hair, and a bright red and green aura. He looked...strangely handsome to Mark. Mark stood there, looking over the person with curious eyes. The figure smirked, stalking towards him. "So...I'm a myth now, huh?" The heavy Irish voice spoke.

Mark stared at the stranger with a confused expression, until his brain slowly kicked in. His eyes widened, his mouth dropping in shock. "You're...the legend of the lost boy," Mark whispered, realization overcoming him. The figure stepped into the moonlight, allowing Mark to be able to see him better.

Mark didn't even flinch as the stranger was suddenly in front of him. The man took note of this. "Hmm...Not afraid, huh? Well, just wait till midnight. You all have three hours," the stranger whispered in Mark's ear, a dark tone to his voice. The man vanished, and Mark was left there, fear evident in his eyes, but not brought by the stranger. No, it was brought by the fact the stranger was going to do something to his friends.

His body moved faster than his mind. His legs pumped him in the direction of the camp the six of them set up. He panted heavily as his arms swung in tune with his legs, his will pushing him to get there on time. He exited the woods after ten minutes have passed. His friends were stuffing their faces with s'mores, blabbering about heaven knows what.

Mark's face went from fear to instant relief to see his friends have been untouched. Though, he was still worried about what that Irish bean said to him. What was he going to do? He speed walked to his friends, watching as they looked alarmed when they saw his face. Mark guesses his worry and fear was showing a bit too much. "Guys..." Mark started.

 **"We've got a problem..."**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **TBC...**


End file.
